Stand by me
| composer = }} Stand by me is the eleventh single of Japanese rock band Stereopony. It is the first ending theme of Eureka Seven AO. Track list # stand by me # # stand by me -Instrumental- # -Instrumental- # stand by me – - (Anime version CD only) Lyrics Japanese 高鳴る心臓の声は いつしか心地良く馴染んでいて 風が強く吹いていても 目をつむらないで いつだって前を向くよ 泣きたくなったら 思い出して 黙って誓い合った約束を 旅立つひな鳥の唄 今もまだ上手く飛べないけれど 巡り巡る時を越え ひたすらに 繋いだ手をたどってく 重なる感情の波を 紡いで きつく結びつけた 気付かぬまま向けられてた やさしい眼差しが 今だって胸を突くよ かばい合ったから 見失った 自分だけが知り得る目的地 旅立つひな鳥たちは 群れる事なく それぞれの場所へ 孤独の意味を知ったら なおさらに 繋がれると信じてる 隣にいてよ 君の温もりが 伝わるよ 今 旅立つひな鳥の唄 今もまだ上手く飛べないけれど 巡り巡る時を越え ひたすらに 繋いだ手をたどって So I never let you go!! 言葉は 空に消えてくばかりだとしても 散らばる光の中で 迷わずに 君を探し出せるから Romaji takanaru shinzō no koe wa itsu shika kokochi yoku najindeite kaze ga tsuyoku fuiteite mo me wo tsumuranai de itsu datte mae wo muku yo nakitakunattara omoidashite damatte chikaiatta yakusoku wo tabidatsu hinadori no uta ima mo mada umaku tobenai keredo megurimeguru toki wo koe hitasura ni tsunaida te wo tadotteku kasanaru kanjō no nami wo tsumuide kitsuku musubitsugeta kidzukanu mama mukerareteta yasashii manazashi ga ima datte mune wo tsuku yo kabaiatta kara miushinatta jibun dake ga shiriuru mokutekichi tabidatsu hinadori tachi ha mureru koto naku sorezoe no basho he kodoku no imi wo shittara naosara ni tsunagareru to shinjiteru tonari ni ite yo kimi no nukumori ga tsutawaru yo ima tabidatsu hinadori no uta ima mo mada umaku tobenai keredo megurimeguru toki wo koe hitasura ni tsunaida te wo tadotteku So I never let you go!! kotoba ha sora ni kieteku bakari da to shite mo chirabaru hikari no naka de mayowazu ni kimi wo sagashidaseru kara English translation My heart is racing and beating loud But that feels cozily familiar Even if the wind is blowing hard Don't close your eyes and always look on ahead If you feel like crying, remember The promise we made together The young birds in the sky sing Though they still can't fly well Even if we go beyond the edge of time I'll only follow you as we hold hands Wind up the piled up waves of feelings And combine them as hard as you can You turned towards that gaze without noticing That kind gaze that strikes my heart even now. Because I protect you, I lost sight I only need to know my own destination The young birds smoothly fly They flock together towards their destination The more you know what loneliness is The more you should believe in connection Stand by me Share your warmth With me, now The young birds in the sky sing Though they still can't fly well Even if we go beyond the edge of time I'll only follow you as we hold hands "So I never let you go!" My words may get lost in the infinity of the sky, but among the glittering light I can still find you without hesitation Trivia Like the opening theme, the ending has also made changes after certain episodes aired. In episode 1 Ao's hair was still brown; in episode 3, his hair changed to turquoise. In episode 5 the Nirvash's head color changed from gray to red. See also Category:Eureka Seven: AO theme songs Category:Eureka Seven: AO Category:Music